Fred Walker Chronicles: The Hooded Legend
by K.L.T SilverWolf
Summary: 1st of the Fred Walker Chronicles. Fred's life was normal, until she traveled through time to the era of Robin Hood, where she meets friends and foes, as well as Allan A Dale. Will she follow her heart or return home? Series 1.
1. Fairy Tales

Max and Lewis Walker, the two youngest of the family and twins of only seven, ran in with their toy bow n' arrows and swords. They ran and stood before James Walker the oldest of the children, aged twenty-one, sitting next to him was his younger cousin Ryan Vincent, aged nineteen.

'Can we go play Robin Hood in the woods? Please, please?' They pleaded in sinc.

James looked to Ryan and then to his younger sister Winfred and Ryan's younger sister Jackie, both aged eighteen. They glanced back, not really wanting to, but knew they'd be bullied into it.

'Yeah alright. Come on girls.' James rose to his feet and pulled Ryan up.

The girls followed the boys, slipping on their trainers and boots, and grabbing their keys to get back into the house as all the parents had gone out for the day, they wouldn't need coats as it was midsummer, and this English summer was growing hotter everyday.

When they entered the woods they gathered in a circle. The children had grown up on the legends and fairy tales of old heroes. James and Ryan loved to play Knights and as children when they visited a castle, they would run around playing games and making the others join in. The girls loved the legends to, but now that the boys were older, they didn't make that fun for them.

'Okay, so I'm Robin Hood.' James announced, taking control.

'I wanna be Little John.' Max jumped for joy.

'And I'm Will Scarlet.' Lewis waved his hands around.

'I guess I'm Allan A Dale then.' Ryan grinned. 'So who can they be.'

'Really we can just go back to the house, you have your Merry Men.' Jackie raised an eyes to her brother.

'No, no we can make use of you.' James smirked.

'Well neither of us is being Tuck, so get that idea out of your head.' Jackie crossed her arms, wishing she could be back home reading a magazine instead of standing in the woods.

'Fine then, Fred you can Much and missy there can be Marian, if she don't want to play.' James ordered.

Fred nodded and Jackie huffed. Fred didn't mind playing with them, she wasn't a magazine reader like Jackie, she didn't update her Facebook status every day. Fred preferred to read books, write and draw.

'Grab your weapons men,' James paused and glanced at Jackie and Fred, 'and woman.'

While Ryan watched over Max and Lewis sorting out their bows n' arrows and swords, the other went in search of sticks to play as weapons. Jackie found a small stick to play as a small sword, while Fred found a long stick to be a longsword, James found a bent stick to be a bow, arrows would be imagined.

The game began and they ran through the trees following James to a small clearing they called the Camp. They got down on to their knees as Max and Lewis ran round the clearing twice and then ran into the circle.

'The Sheriff and Gisborne are heading for the field, they have an army behind them.' Lewis puffed in a panic.

'What should we do Robin?' Max said eyes wide open.

James grinned at them, 'We're going to attack. We'll meet them at the field and have done with them once and for all.'

As Lewis and Max began jumping in excitement, Jackie moaned. 'Oh, how fun.'

They all looked to Jackie and Fred nudged her with her elbow.

'Come on guys, lets go to the field.' James glared at Jackie and pushed the boys to exit the clearing.

Fred and Jackie followed a few feet behind.

'Look you don't have to be here if you don't want to Jack.' Fred told her.

'Look, you can see that Max and Lewis are only having fun, because they're imagining it. We're not, into all of this anymore. I'm fed up of being stuck as Marian or Tuck. You and I always get last choice. I'm fed up of following James and Ryan. They just want to lead, might as well make them the Sheriff and Gisborne.' Jackie moaned waving her stick around by her leg.

'Just do this for Lewis and Max, when we get back we can talk to them about it.' Fred paused and smiled remembering a memory, 'Do you remember when James and Ryan first made us play, we were excellent fighters and they always hurt themselves.'

'Yeah.' Jackie laughed.

'Come on Marian, lets see how good you really are. You could alway try to take over and kill your one true love.' Fred laughed.

The girls ran after the boys and caught up to them. With James and Ryan at the front, they climbed over the wire fence and into the field. They lined up. From left to right, Lewis, Max, James, Ryan, Fred and Jackie.

'This is no place for a woman,' Ryan smirked at Fred and Jackie. 'You'll die with in two seconds, probably less. We all know girls can't fight, that was why the men were the Knights, never the silly girls.'

Fred gripped her stick tight and so did Jackie.

'There they are,' James began staring down the hill of the field. 'the Sheriff and Gisborne with their army as you said.' He paused. 'On my command we charge.' The field fell silent for a moment, 'Now!' James bellowed.

The kids ran as fast as they could down the hill, waving their sticks and pretending to kill and shoot. Half way down the hill, thunder cracked above their heads, Jackie and Fred ground to a halt and turned their gaze to the sky, no clouds, but thunder cracked and lighten flashed, as they turned to look back at the woods behind them dark grim clouds were rolling in.

'Fred!' Ryan called out as he hurtled towards her, unable to stop himself he collided into her, knocking her off her feet and crashing to the ground, hitting her head.

Jackie ran to Fred and hoisted her up right, James and the others then ran to the girls as Ryan turned around and got to his feet.

'I didn't mean to, I couldn't stop.' Ryan panicked.

'Fred you alright?' James asked, helping her to her feet.

'I'm fine really.' Fred said, feeling almost sick to her stomach, with a headache growing.

'Come on we better get back home before it rains.' James announced.

They all turned to go back up the hill and over the fence. James climbed over the fence first to help his sister, Jackie held her as she climbed over, next was Jackie, the twins and then Ryan. Fred insisted that she needed no help and stumbled behind at the back of the group as they ran thru the wood to the clearing and home. They had just left the clearing when Fred felt weak, everyone was ahead of her, Fred sat down as the trees began to blur and move.

She took a seat on a log and shook the feeling off and looked around, in search of the others. She held her hand to her head and shook the feeling once more, as she rose her head up once again to look around she noticed a strange light in between a perfect square box made by four trees, with a large grey rock in the middle. She pushed back on the log and stood up straight, dropped her hand to her side and wandered toward the light.

A strange light hovered over the rock, like broken fabric pieces of the light flowed around it, the light was as taller than Fred. She squinted and tilted her head wondering what it was, she then looked around her once more, no one had turned back, no one had probably noticed she wasn't there. She stared back at the light, and held her hand out to it. Hoping she was hallucinating, she reached for it. Feeling a strange warm heat and cool breeze coming thru the light, she beckoned closer.

Suddenly she felt a force grab hold of her hand and then her body as she was tossed into the light.

Fred opened her eyes, only to be blinded by bright sunlight. She covered her eyes and sat up, as she took her hand away from her eyes, she noticed that she was no longer in the same woodland. She looked around, seeing no strange light, no rock in the middle of the four trees.

'Hello? James? Ryan? Jack? Anyone?' She looked around again, 'Hello?' She shouted as loud as she could and then quickly covered her mouth. 'How stupid can you be Fred. Don't draw attention to yourself.' Fred took another look and squinted when she saw movement in the bushes. 'Crap.' She whispered to herself.

The sound of a twig snapping caught her attention and she spun round to see what it was only to be greeted by a longsword, a real longsword in her face, held by men in black and knight wear.

'On your feet.' One commanded.

Fred stumbled to her feet, unsure of what was happening.

'Why are you dressed as a boy, peasant?' The same knight asked.

'I'm not.' Fred frowned.

Three knights walked to the back of her, blocking any escape route.

'You will answer me.' The knight raised his voice.

'I'm not wearing boys clothes.'

The knight put his longsword away, 'Grab her.' Two of the knights took hold of Fred's arms. 'An Outlaw no doubt, tie her to the horses, the Sheriff and can deal with her. Maybe a good hanging will loosen her tongue.'

The knight pushed Fred toward the horses. Wether Fred had hit her head that hard to dream all this, or not, she wasn't going to end up dead. She took a deep breath and stopped herself, stamped on one of the knights' feet and then elbowed the other in the stomach, she then turned and ran.

'After her.' They shouted, as she ran.

Running as fast as she could in the direction of god-knows-what, she only wanted to escape. She had had no idea where she was going, so she stopped and hid behind a tree for a few seconds, wondering where she was going.

'Find her.' They echoed behind her.

She took in another breath and began to run again, but it wasn't long before she was tackled by one of the knights. They bound her hands and tired her to a rope attached to one of the horses, and led her through the forest onto a dirt road. Fred watched as the trees became grass and the grass soon turned to a huge stone wall across a moat. The wooden gates in front opened as they approached and she was led through a town, with old fashioned buildings, market stalls, bakeries, blacksmiths and more.

She was no longer in her own time and she knew it.


	2. Outlaw

Entering a dark dingy place, Fred twigged it was the dungeon. They approached an end cell and unlocked the door, chained her hands and feet and then threw Fred in. She sat up against the wall, unable to do anything to move things along or any chance of escape.

She couldn't even turn her thoughts to her family, if looking for her, all she could think about was what the hell had happened, how had she come to this place, where was she and was it true that she would be hung; her only way out was a miracle.

It wasn't long before knights came back and escorted her to a hall. A table sat at the far end of the room, a man in all black, short grey hair, with an unnerving presence about him. A woman a few years older then Fred, stood with her hands together wearing a light blue dress, her dark brown hair like Fred's, but the woman's was wavy, where as Fred's was straight.

'Sorry I'm late.' A male voice came behind Fred.

The two knights held her still as the man came into sight, wearing black leather, he wandered round the table and stood beside the other man in black.

'Ah, Gisborne good of you to join us.' The man greeted him.

The man in black leather look to the woman, 'Lady Marian.' He greeted her, she nodded back to him.

'Alright you two.' The man paused and looked unpleasantly at Fred. 'What's that you have there?'

'We caught her in Sherwood Forest.' One of the knights explained, 'We think she's an Outlaw, she wears men clothes like the Saracen.'

'You think, or you know?' The man questioned them.

Fred stared rolled her eyes as the two knights looked to one another.

The same knight decided to answer, 'We think.'

The man looked cruelly at the knights, 'You think. Hmm.' The man rose from his chair and wandered around the table, the black leathered man following behind. They approached and stood before Fred. 'Here you don't think.' he gestured to Fred, 'Does this, look like a Saracen to you.' He yelled. 'It looks like a bloody girl in mens clothes, nothing more.' He continued to yell. 'What was she doing in the forest?' The knights looked to one another again and decided not to answer. The man sighed, teeth bared, and turned to Fred. 'What's your name and what were you doing in the Forest?'

'I wasn't doing anything.'

'What village are you from?' He took a step closer.

'I'm not from around here.'

He screwed up his lips, thinking for a moment. 'Why were you in the Forest, looking for Robin Hood were you?'

'What? Are you mad?'

The woman behind them began to smirk, wanting to laugh.

'Pardon?' The man stared at Fred, but Fred didn't answer knowing she'd made a mistake by saying it. The room was silent for a moment, the man turned to the one in black leather, who face was straight and firm. He took in a deep breathe and turned back to Fred with a wicked grin upon his old face. 'Shall we make an example of her?'

'My Lord?' The man in black leather frowned. 'She's done nothing.'

'Well if these knights think she looks like an Outlaw of Hood's then we will pass her off as one.' He bit his lip, his plan coming together in his head. 'Hmm, I like that idea.'

'My Lord.' The woman ran over, 'This poor girl has done nothing wrong. She shouldn't be punished for nothing.'

'You have a kind heart Marian, I think you and Gisborne are both going soft.' He paused, 'No, we'll hang her and make up a story about her loyalty to Robin Hood and not the Sheriff. Ah, I think that will get the peasants attention.' He smiled evilly and walked off as Fred was pulled away by the knights and taken back to her cell in the dungeon.

Fred sat against the wall of her cell, putting the pieces together knowing it couldn't be, but was.

'Knights, Gisborne, Lady Marian, Robin Hood and the Sheriff? How? Its not possible.' She quickly closed her mouth and fell to silence as the creek of a door echoed.

Lady Marian scurried over to the cell. 'I am sorry.' She paused, 'Don't worry, Robin will come and he'll save you.' She smiled.

'You're Lady Marian, how is this possible?' Fred moved to the cell door.

Lady Marian crouched down at the cell door, 'How is what possible?'

'I'm not from here. I need to get home, but don't know how. You're...' Fred knew she couldn't tell these things unless she wanted to be called mad, she knew no one would understand. 'Don't worry.' She sighed.

'How old are you and who are you. I must know the name of the girl which took on a couple of knights alone.' She sniggered.

'I'm Fred, Winifred Walker. I'm eighteen.' Fred half smiled.

'Well, Fred,' She giggled, 'I will tell Robin and he'll come to save you. Do not worry.' Lady Marian, slipped a small blade into the cell and rose to her feet leaving the dungeon. Fred picked it up and slipped it into her sleeve.

Not long after Gisborne, the Sheriff and two knights came down to the cell.

'Do you hear that?' The Sheriff said happily as he entered. Outside through the barred hole at the top of her cell the castle courtyard was filling with people, voices and the sound of feet could be heard. 'That is the sound of your audience arriving. Not too long now.' He looked around and sighed, already bored. 'So, why the boys clothes? Was it a disguise or something.' He sniggered, 'Didn't work very well with hair like that.' He sniggered looking back at the knights, thinking he'd made a joke.

'I'm dying of laughter.' She whispered to herself, but she wasn't quiet enough as the knights and Gisborne all smirked.

The Sheriff frowned at them, 'Bring her now!' She commanded.

The knights unlocked the cell and lifted Fred to her feet. They then marched off to the courtyard for the hanging. Before entering the courtyard her head was bagged, her hands and legs unchained, but her hands were then bound by rope.

That was why Lady Marian had given her the blade, she knew it'll be rope, Fred thought to herself.

She was hand led through the crowd of people and up to the platform. They placed her on a small stool and hooked the rope over her head and around her neck. She could feel the blade in her sleeve and began to slowly cut the rope, trying not to panic.

'Lords, Ladies and you other people.' The Sheriff began. 'We are to witness one of Robin Hood's followers being brought to justice.' He paused, 'What you are witnessing today, is what shall happen to any who wish to follow Robin Hood. A girl is no exception.' He paused and looked down upon the people, 'Begin the drums.' He ordered.

The drums began slow, Fred's heart began to race and sped up her pace with the cutting of the rope, the drums too quickened in pace and then, they cut out and the stool was pushed from under Fred's feet.

Fred's feet hung in the air kicking, the blade dropped from her hand. She could feel the rope rubbing around her neck, and the oxygen evaporating from her. Suddenly a piercing whistle like sound shot through the air and she dropped to the floor. The rope had been cut.

'Hood? Find him and kill him.' The Sheriff shouted.

The oxygen flooded back into Fred's body and she tugged on the rope around her wrists, which broke instantly. She then pulled the bag off her head, the rope came off with it just as a knight ran towards her on the platform. Fred's eyes widened and she moved out of the way. Fred grabbed the stool and hit the knight over the head. She grabbed his sword as two more knights came after her, she rose to her feet and began to swing, half knowing what she was doing. Knocking one knight off the platform by kicking him in the gut, it was now even odds, fighting only one.

'Come on girly, this will be easy.' The knight sniggered.

'For you or me?' Fred glared.

Just as she swung her sword for him, someone ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, she threw her elbow back into the person's stomach, she then ran at the knight and swung her sword again, hitting him over the head. She searched for an escape, and saw the open gate. Fred leapt off the platform, and threw her sword to the ground. She ran for the gate and was stopped by Gisborne.

'You're not going anywhere.' Gisborne stood firm with his longsword. Gisborne raised his sword to her throat. 'Any last words?'

Fred squinted past Gisborne at the non-moving figure in the rushing crowd, she immediately knew it was Robin Hood holding his bow with an arrow ready to fire.

'Just one.' She half smiled, 'That's got to hurt.'

'What?'

'That.' She pointed behind him as the arrow shot through the air and pierced Gisborne's arm.

Fred turned and ran out, through the town and out of Nottingham. Once more she had no idea where she was going. She wanted to find where she had landed and try to get back.


	3. The Legend

Fred stared at the spot she had once sat in, where she had appeared from.

She looked down to her feet and sighed, 'Worth a shot.' She remembered watching 'The Wizard of Oz' and how Dorothy had gotten home, so Fred closed her eyes and tapped her feet together three times.

When she reopened them she found herself still in Sherwood Forest. She sighed and looked around.

'Thanks, Ryan. This is all your fault.' She said to herself. 'Now what do I do?'

'Well you could come with us.' A male voice called to her. Fred turned to a group of men walking towards her, one was Robin Hood. Robin smiled, 'Marian tells me that you need somewhere to stay and be safe until you can find a away to get back home. So?'

Fred stared at the men and soon noticed that one wasn't a man at all, but a woman with short dark hair. She was the one the Sheriff was talking about.

'Thank you, but I don't want to be any trouble.' Fred half smiled.

'You won't be any trouble at all I hope.' Robin smiled.

One of the men walked forward to Robin, his hair dark auburn, he had a goatee, 'Not being funny, but she's already been trouble. She hit me.'

'I've never seen you.' Fred defended herself.

'That's because you knocked me off the platform.'

'Sorry, I thought you were a knight.'

Everyone but the man and Fred sniggered.

'You'll fit right in. I'm Robin Hood.' Robin smiled greeting her. 'This is Little John,'

'I know.' Fred cut him short. 'I know who you are, who all of you are.' She smiled, but when she came to the woman, she was stuck. 'But I'm sorry to say, I don't know who you are.'

'Djaq.' The woman smiled.

'Djaq's new to the group.' The youngest of the men said, Fred knew that he must have been Will Scarlet.

'So what should we call you?' Robin asked.

'Fred.' She answered. The auburn haired man smirked, who she guessed was Allan A Dale, only because her first impression of him reminded her of Ryan. 'It's sort for Winifred.' She glared at Allan.

'Sorry.' Allan sarcastically said.

'Her I like.' A big bear like man chuckled, Little John.

'Come on. Lets take her to camp.' Robin smiled.

They arrived at camp, which wasn't as the story books had pictured. It was nothing more then a fire, a place to eat, furs to sleep on under fabrics which hug over like tents. It was simple, but who was Fred to complain. After all, Friar Tuck wasn't with them and he was in the legends, plus Djaq had never once been mentioned in the stories. Things weren't as they seemed, but at least Fred was welcome.

'Welcome to camp, Fred.' Robin welcomed her. 'Much why don't you get dinner started and Djaq can find something for our guest to sleep on.'

'Come on, we'll find you something.' Djaq smiled leading Fred into the camp. 'If we can't find anything, we can take Allan's.' Djaq laughed.

With a smile upon her face, Fred followed Djaq to a cave not too far from the camp. Inside was a stash of different supplies, food, money, clothes, and furs.

'So, you guys are doing pretty well for yourselves.' Fred smiled in amazement.

Djaq grabbed a couple of furs and fabric, then wandered over to Fred standing near the entrance still. 'We do well. Tomorrow we're going to Locksley, maybe Robin will let you come.'

Fred and Djaq made their way back to camp, with the furs and fabric, Fred would sleep near Djaq. They got back to camp, Much was sitting by the fire stirring some sort of soup he'd made, while the others were sharpening or making weapons. Fred followed Djaq to where she slept and they began to make her tent.

The tents weren't like the ones back home, they weren't four walled, but a piece of fabric tired to two sticks placed in the ground and then the back held down to the ground by stones. So at least they had a roof of their heads.

The men sat together sharpening and making weapons, Allan watched Djaq and Fred together and turned to the men.

'Can we really trust her,' He whispered to them, 'I mean we don't really know anything about her.'

Will looked to Allan, his mind now unsure.

'Marian trusts her, thats all that matters Allan.' Robin answered.

'Allan has a point.' Will uneasily said. 'She's not one of us, and the Sheriff probably knew that, so why else would he threaten to kill her?'

Robin sighed, looked to John, then the others and then to Fred and Djaq. 'I'm going to trust Marian on this. If she turns out to not be who we thought she was then, you can tell me I was wrong.' Robin got to his feet and wandered off to get fire wood.

'Her I trust.' Little John grunted and wandered to Much.

Allan stared at Fred and Djaq laughing away, as if they'd been childhood friends. Will too stared at the girls laughing, and a smile lit his face.

Dinner was soon ready and they all sat around the fire to eat.

'So where is it you come from Fred?' Robin asked.

Fred half smiled, unsure whether it even had the same name in this time. 'Far from here.'

'Where?' Allan smirked.

Fred tried her best not to give anything away, tried to keep the smile upon her face, and hide the thought of kicking Allan's ass. 'Down South.'

'You don't sound like you're from down South, how far?' Allan smugly grinned.

Fred's anger was rising, the thought of just knocking his head against tree was repeating over and over again in her head, making her smile. Allan reminded her of Ryan too much, and she had beaten Ryan up a few times.

'Anyway.' Robin interrupted before Fred could make a remark back to Allan. 'Why was the Sheriff going to hang you? You must have done something really terrible for him to do that.'

Everyone turned to Fred.

'Yes tell us.' Allan smirked.

Fred exhaled her anger, 'Well if lying in the middle of the forest is a crime, then I'm guilty.' She paused, 'I called him mad and pointed out that he was a bad joker. But the knights who found me...'

'Guards.' Much interrupted.

Fred smiled and continued, 'The guards who found me, thought because I was wearing these, I must have been one of you. So the Sheriff thought he could make an example of me.'

'I'm sorry about that.' Robin nodded.

'Then again, I guess they could have tried to hang me because I beat up two of his guards.' Fred tried to turn things around.

They all laughed.

'Maybe we could use you, if you're a fighter.' Djaq smiled.

Everyone turned silent as the man-made sound of a bird came. Robin looked up and jumped to his feet. Fred wanted to ask what it was, but they were already suspicious of her, asking too many questions could get her even deeper into trouble.

Robin ran out of the camp and met Marian by a fallen down tree. With a scarf around her head and her horse tied up, she hugged him and smiled.

'What do I owe the pleasure?' Robin smirked.

'I'm only here to see how my guest is doing.' Marian smiled.

'Good, good she's doing good.' Robin rubbed his neck and sighed. 'I hate to ask this, but the men are cautious and suspicious. How well do you know her, and why was the Sheriff going to hang her?'

Marian smile faded, 'Don't you trust me?'

'I do, but I just need proof for the men.' Robin defended himself.

'The Sheriff was going to pass her off as one of you, to use her as a warning to those who would follow you. The guards said that they just found her lying in the forest. She just wants to find a way to get back home.' Marian vouched for Fred.

'And where's home?' Robin asked.

'Just trust her, Robin. I do.' Marian smiled.

Robin sighed, 'Fine. But you owe me.' He cheekily smiled, and watched her leave on her horse, smiling as she always did.

When Robin arrived back, he found Djaq, Will, Fred and Little John missing, Much was still sitting by the fire, and Allan sitting in, her tent.

'Where are the others?' Robin asked, concerned about Marian's guest.

Much and Allan escorted Robin out of camp and to the others. Djaq and the others were teaching Fred how to fight properly. They wandered down and stood with Djaq and Will, as Little John fought Fred with sticks.

'She's pretty good.' Djaq laughed.

'Pretty good, she's a natural.' Will smiled.

Robin crossed his arms and watched as Little John playfully fought Fred.

Little John swung his staff round and Fred jumped as high as she could and landed safely back on the ground, swung her staff as if it were a sword and met his defensive manouver, blocking with his staff. Little John pushed her back, and swung his stick again, this time she moved out of the way and whacked him in the leg. He dropped to one knee, as the others laughed. Little John swung his staff again and again, but all Fred had to do was run round to the back of him and pock him in the back.

Everyone but Allan clapped. Djaq ran over to Fred and patted her on the back, while Little John got to his feet, smiled and shook her hand in good sport.

'That was good.' Robin approached her, with Much behind him and Allan standing back. 'Maybe Djaq's right, we could use you.' He smiled. 'Tomorrow we're going to Locksley, why don't you tag along.'

'I'd love to.' Fred smiled, thanking him.


	4. Witchcraft

Everyone woke at first light, everyone but Fred seemed to have something to do, but Fred wasn't going to sit back and not help. She got to her feet and wandered over to Djaq who was cooking breakfast.

Fred crouched down next to Djaq. 'Anything I can help with?' Fred asked.

'Not here, but the men might need help gathering things from the cave.' Djaq answered. Fred rose to her feet and stared in the direction of the cave, where Djaq had taken her yesterday. 'Oh, don't forget to take a weapon with you, just in case.' Djaq ordered.

'Well what have we got?' Fred asked.

Fred made her way to the cave, slipping two of the three knives into her belt, she looked over the third knife before slipping it into her belt. Fred sighed, she didn't look like anyone from that time and yes, she didn't mind, but people would wonder. She slipped her hands in her jean pockets as she approached the cave.

She entered the cave and found everyone but Djaq and Robin. 'Can I help?'

They all turned to her, Allan smirked as if she didn't belong there, Will looked surprised, Much stared confused and Little John happily.

'Over there, that chest.' Little John ordered, pointing to a chest.

'Yeah, if you can carry it?' Allan sniggered.

Fred wandered over to the chest, all eyes on her. She slipped her fingers under the medium sized chest and lifted it into her arms and turned to Little John. 'Where do you want it?' She asked and Little John pointed outside.

A surprised smirk grew on their faces, Allan's dropped. Fred plodded off outside as Robin pulled up a cart drawn by a horse.

'I see you've been put to good use?' He smiled as he approached.

'Yeah.' Fred paused as she placed the chest in the cart. 'Are we taking everything to Locksley?' She asked.

'Well mostly everything. We get up early once every month to hand out most of it. It's so we're a few steps ahead of the Sheriff and Gisborne.' He grinned.

Fred smiled and headed back into the cave, only to bump into Allan and a chest.

'Watch it.' He moaned, narrowly missing a collision with her.

'Sorry.' Fred said nicely, not trying to cause any arguments. She had just past him when her called back to her.

'Oi, girly.' He called, Fred turned, 'You need to keep your eyes open, otherwise you'll end up back in the dungeon.' He warned her, looking as if he was trying to care.

'Thanks. I'll try to remember.' Fred said a little confused and unsure of wether it was a tip or another joke.

When the cart was mostly full, Much hopped on the back with Allan, while Djaq sat up front, as Robin walked up front and Little John and Will took up the sides.

'Hop in Fred.' Much said happily.

'I'm good, I don't mind walking.' Fred smiled.

'Come on.' Much persisted.

'Nah, if she wants to walk let her.' Allan smirked.

Little John threw his staff into the cart and walked to the back of the cart as it moved on, and held out his hand for Fred. Fred sighed, know she wasn't going to win, and looked to Much who was waving for her to jump on. Fred took Little John's hand. He walked her in front of him and released her hand, took her by the waist and lifted her up, her feet met with the wooden cart and Much took hold of her hand, as Little John began to release, Fred's balance went off and Allan's hand shot to grab her other arm. They pulled her on to the cart properly and sat her down in the middle of them.

'Thanks.' She said getting her breath back from almost falling.

'You all alright?' Little John asked and waited for an answer before grabbing his staff and moving back up to guard the cart.

Fred nodded, 'I'm fine thanks.' As Little John moved back up beside the cart, she looked to Much, who was smiling, -glad that she was alright-, she then looked to Allan, 'Thank you.'

He was silent for a moment, and then smirked again. 'Not being funny, we don't need any accidents on your second day here.'

Fred shook her head and regained her smile.

They arrived in Locksley and were greeted by the village people. When the cart stopped, Much and Allan jumped off, Allan held out his hand for Fred.

'Girly?' He smirked.

Fred rolled her eyes and jumped off, not taking his hand. She wandered over to Djaq and the others, with Much and Allan behind her. Men, women and children all gathered to witness the kindness of Robin Hood.

'Alright, grab what you can and hand it out.' Robin ordered.

Fred stayed with Djaq to hand things out, Djaq explained to Fred what they did and how they did things. But it wasn't long before trouble rose.

Fred and Djaq were sitting on the cart talking with Robin, when Will ran over. 'Robin, you might want to hear this.'

Robin followed Will swiftly to a villager just back from market.

Will stood beside the woman, 'She said that a visiter is coming to Nottingham.'

'Who is this visiter?' Robin asked the woman.

'I'm not sure, but he's Warlock.' She said fearfully.

Robin crossed his arms, 'What?' He laughed.

'Witchcraft. Something happened yesterday in Sherwood and the Sheriff has called in a Warlock. Nothing good can com of this.' The woman pointed out. 'They think that a Witch has come, they're going to use the Warlock to find her and kill her.'

Robin wiped his face, and turned his gaze to the cart and to Fred.

'Robin?' Will asked and followed his gaze to Fred.

'Thank you.' Robin finished and dismissed the woman.

'Robin, you don't think?' Will asked.

'Do not speak of this to the men, and don't say anything about Fred.' Robin ordered, 'I need to go into Nottingham, find out more. Until I get back keep a close eye on her. We can't risk losing her.'

Will nodded, 'Alright, but she hasn't done anything. Robin she...'

'Will.' Robin snapped, 'Just do this.'

While Robin took a horse to Nottingham, the others returned to the camp.

'So Will, why was Robin going to Nottingham?' Much asked.

'Yeah, why didn't he tell us?' Allan asked as they approached the logs around the fire.

'He went to see Marian.' Will lied to them.

'Still he could have said.' Allan moaned.

Much exhaled a deep breath. 'Good. I thought he would have gone to ask about the Sheriff's new guest.'

Will ground to a halt and like everyone turned to Much.

'What new guest?' Little John asked.

'Oh, some of the villagers were talking about it, some witchy person.' Much answered.

Little John spat to the ground, 'Witchcraft.' He snapped.

'Why would the Sheriff want someone who knows Witchcraft?' Djaq asked.

'I don't know, something about a Witch and that the Sheriff wants her dead.' Much shrugged.

'Thats all you know?' Allan smirked.

Much nodded, 'Yep.'

They kept moving into camp Much, Allan and Little John took a seat on the logs around the fire.

'Well as long as Robin has gone after news of that.' Allan assured himself, 'Nah, he would have told us.'

Will looked to Djaq and Fred, Fred's face was puzzled, was she the cause of all of this? Was it she who was being put up as a Witch, for traveling threw time?

Djaq patted Fred's back, 'Shall we work on your skills again? If we're going up against Witchcraft, we'll need all the help we can get.' Djaq smiled.

Fred nodded and followed Djaq out of camp.

Robin had arrived safe in Nottingham, with his hood over his head he found Marian at a market stall of fabrics and snuck up on her.

'That looks nice.' He pointed past her, as she jumped.

'Robin, what are you doing here?' She lowered her voice.

'I need to ask you something.' He paused, 'Who is the new guest coming to Nottingham, and why is he coming.'

'For once I'd like you to see me, not to just to get information.' She sighed.

'Maybe next time.' He smiled.

Marian looked around and then began, 'His name is Ronan, he's a Warlock or something. The Sheriff thinks that a Witch has come to Nottingham, something happened the other day and they think it was Witchcraft. They won't say anything when I'm around, this is only what I've heard from the guards. I haven't been able to get to Gisborne yet for more.' She paused and a smiled grew on her face. 'The brave and fearless Robin Hood isn't scared is he?'

Robin tilted his head a smile upon his face, 'No. Thank you.'

'Robin,' she took his arm, 'What's going on? You wouldn't have come if it wasn't serious.'

Robin sighed, 'I'm not saying it is, but I think the Witch might be Fred.'

Marian glared at him, 'How can you think that?'

'She appears out of nowhere, wearing strange clothes. Did she do anything while she was here?' Robin asked concerned.

'Fred is harmless and I trust her.' Marian paused, staring deeply into Robin's eye assuring him. 'I'll try to find out more from Guy, I'll try to come by later. Now go.' Marian pushed him away.

'Thank you Marian.' Robin nodded farewell and left.


	5. Ronan

The Sheriff stood at the door of the room, as the maids made up the bed in time for their guest. Behind him Gisborne approached.

'My Lord?' Gisborne stepped beside him, 'You asked for me.'

'Yes. Our guest will be arriving soon and I want him to be welcomed. When he is here, we'll find our Witch and burn her.' The Sheriff turned and they began walking down the hall.

'Why don't you just let me run the old hag through?' Gisborne gripped his sword.

The Sherif leaned in to whisper, 'Because, the only way to kill a Witch, Gisborne,' He paused and suddenly bellowed into Gisborne's ear, 'is to burn her!'

Gisborne jolted up right and ground his teeth, 'Yes, my Lord.'

'Now. Find Marian before our guest arrives tonight.' The Sheriff ordered. Gisborne turned to leave the Sheriff and find her, just as he was about to turn the corner, the Sheriff called after him, 'Oh and Gisborne, make sure you keep a close watch on our Marian. You never know.' He evilly grinned.

Gisborne rolled his eyes and left in search of Marian.

Gisborne didn't have to look hard for Marian, he found her in the court yard entering the Castle gates.

'Sir Guy.' She greeted him.

'Marian, I have been ordered to tell you that you will not be leaving the castle until our guest arrives.' Gisborne informed her and escorted her inside as the Castle gates were closed.

'What about my father? I must see him, Guy.' Marian pleaded with a lie.

'Marian, you will not leave until our guest is here.' He ordered her.

Marian sighed, 'And what am I supposed to do until then?'

'Help, I don't know.' Gisborne said as he walked off.

Marian looked around and ran after him, 'Can you tell me about our guest, I only know rumors.'

'A lady should not worry herself about these things.' Gisborne refused, 'Once you meet him, I intend to keep him away from you.'

'Thank you Guy, but I would like to know how bad he is, if you must defend me.' Marian stared longingly into Gisborne's eyes.

Guy sighed a deep sigh and spoke to her as they walked. 'His name is Ronan, he has studied the black arts and the Sheriff is going to use him to find a Witch.'

'So this Witch, she hasn't done anything?' Marian asked, thinking of Fred and the threat that Robin thinks she is.

'No. We got word this morning, that this Ronan is on his way, because he felt energy that he claims is a Witch in Nottingham.' Gisborne sighed, 'I think everyone's gone mad.'

Marian nodded, 'Well thank you.'

Gisborne grabbed her arm as she turned away, 'Promise me, you have nothing to do with this and you will refrain yourself from looking for this Witch?'

Marian nodded, 'I promise Guy.'

'Good. Help in the kitchen or something if you must.' He released her arm and she half smiled and left.

Back at the outlaws camp, Robin had just returned. He took aside Will first of all.

'So what happened?' Will asked in a panic, not wanting the thought to be true.

'Marian, believes that the Witch isn't Fred, so neither do we.' Robin answered. Robin whistled for the other men to come over, Djaq and Fred came over the hill. Before they could all reached Robin and Will, Robin said one last thing to Will. 'You, let them know nothing yet.'

Will nodded as they reached them and gathered around Robin.

'You're back then.' Much moaned, 'So how was Marian?'

'Fine Much.' Robin paused, and looked over them all. 'I have news from Nottingham, from Marian.' He paused again.

'Well?' Little John persisted.

'A stranger is coming to Nottingham.' Robin explained, 'His name is Ronan, he deals in the black arts, he's here after someone, but we're not sure who, all we know is that the Sheriff thinks that there is a Witch somewhere close.'

'We don't fight for Witches.' Little John growled.

'Yes, why should this worry us?' Much asked.

Robin looked around the group, not wanting to point out anyone. 'They will use Ronan to find this Witch and burn her. We all know that Sherwood has been a place to hide in, if they feel that this Witch is hiding in Sherwood, they'll burn it to the ground. If they feel that the Witch is in one of the villages, they'll burn them too. That is why we must deal with this Ronan.' He paused and looked around once more, 'Marian said that she'll come with more news later, but just incase I want Djaq and Little John to go to the North road. If there is any sight of Ronan then come and get us. Everyone else will stay here.'

Everyone nodded in agreement, Djaq told Fred she'd be safe and Little John did the same. They seemed to care about Fred more than the others, and Fred now was becoming scared. Fred sat down on the fur of her tent, thinking everything over.

Could she be this Witch? If so, she'd be to blame if the legendary Sherwood was burnt to the ground. Guilt filled her head and stomach. She wasn't going to stay, Robin was suspicious that was obvious, with Djaq and Little John out of the camp who was there to protect her. Fred stayed sat in her tent, watching the men. Robin and Allan kept looking over to her, and the guilt kept building.

Fred took a deep breath and rose to her feet, 'I'm just gonna go.' She pointed out of the camp.

'Where?' Allan called after her.

'Toilet.' She said almost as a whisper, as the guilt ate at her.

'Pardon, I didn't get that.' Allan called again.

'The toilet, the loo, the outhouse, whatever the hell you call it.' She burst out and stormed off out of camp.

Fred was out of the camp and was had her mind set on leaving, but that wasn't going to happen.

'How far are you hoping to go for this privet moment?' Robin's voice called after her, they were far enough from the camp not to be heard by the others. Fred stopped and turned to see Robin walking towards her. He lifted his arms, 'So where are you going?'

'I haven't done anything, just let me go? I won't bother you anymore.' Fred sighed.

'Are you this Witch they're talking about?' Robin confronted her.

Fred sighed again, 'I'm not a Witch, Robin. I'm just a normal girl, who...'

'Yes?' Robin tilted his head forward.

'You won't believe me, You'd think me mad.' Fred's expressions became serious and doubtful.

'Try me.' Robin straightened his face and they took a seat on a log, as she explained.

As darkness fell, Little John and Djaq returned to the camp with news that a carriage had past them and was on its way to Nottingham.

Nottingham's gates opened and allowed the carriage in, the Sheriff with open arms strolled down the steps to greet his guest, while Marian stood by Gisborne at the top of the steps. From out of the carriage stepped a man with pale-grey eyes and dark short hair. He wore all dark clothes, but around his neck he wore a clear stone the size of a eye upon a golden chain.

'Ronan, welcome to Nottingham.' The Sheriff sneered.

Ronan stared at the castle, not caring much for the Sheriff and his welcome. 'Shall we begin?' He asked his voice rough.

Sheriff pressed his lips together and looked to Gisborne and Marian, 'Come and we'll start.' The Sheriff led him up the steps, 'This is Sir Guy of Gisborne and the Lady Marian.'

Ronan tilted his head, his eyes staring deep into Marian's. 'You have looked upon the face of the Witch, you have assisted the Witch.'

'What?' The Sheriff raised his eyebrows and turned to Marian, as did Gisborne.

'You aided the Witch. Do not worry, dear Sheriff I will find this Witch and find the reason why she has come to your time.' Ronan stroked Marian's face with his long fingers nails, took his hand away and past Marian and entered the castle.

The Sheriff looked over Marian, squinted and walked after Ronan.

'You lied to me, Marian.' Gisborne pushed past her.

'I have not lied to you Guy, I don't know who he is talking about. I haven't helped any Witch. Guy, please.' Marian stopped him by taking his arm.

He pulled his arm away from her, 'Inside now.' He growled teeth bared. Gisborne pushed Marian inside and followed.


	6. A Rose & Thorns

As first light crept through the trees of Sherwood, Fred couldn't help but think of home for the first time in two days. Home now was beginning to feel like the Legend, a story told to her, unable for her to take hold of, something to dream about but never grasp.

After explaining the strange adventure to Robin, she now knew that he trusted her. Yes, he thought the whole thing was odd and unreal, but Fred believe in it a hundred percent and he could tell it was the truth as her eyes didn't lie. Robin now trusted her enough to allow her to take her own walks outside of the camp. After breakfast and a little training with Little John, Will and Djaq with her knives, she was allowed to take a walk before their next trip this time to Nettlestone.

Fred was wandering, outside of the camp with her knives in her belt and one in her hand, out ready for trouble if it appeared. She was thinking about her family, how they must be feeling, and also how was she going to get back. She was wandering further and further away from the camp, closer and closer to where she had appeared from.

She walked down to the spot and stood there, looking around for a sign, something which would give her an idea of a way back, but nothing. No four trees, no grey rock, no light, nothing.

A stick snapped behind her and immediately she threw the knife in the direction of the noise. The knife impaled a tree at shoulder hight.

Allan's head appeared from behind the tree, 'You could have had my eye out.'

'Look where it is,' Fred pointed to the knife, 'I could have hit you in the chest.'

Allan pulled the knife out of the tree, 'Alright girly. Don't get technical.' Allan smirked as he wandered down to her. 'So why here again?'

Fred shrugged. 'Place where the guards found me, where I first encountered, you guys properly.' Fred sighed and lowered her voice, 'And where I hope to find a way home.'

'You what?' Allan asked, Fred shook her head as if she'd said nothing. Allan took a breath and looked away from her. 'You and Robin seem to be getting along.' Allan swallowed the thought, not liking the taste it left in his mouth.

Fred frowned, knowing what he meant. 'Not like that Allan, he likes Marian I thought you all knew that?' Fred slightly blushed.

'Oh yeah, almost forgot.' Allan choked on his words, feeling like a fool. He looked to the ground and took another breath. 'So, girly.' He began, Fred rolled her eyes and sighed with a smile. 'What?'

'Stop calling me that, my name isn't girly, its Fred.' She smirked. 'Come its really not that hard to remember.'

Allan took a step back, rising his hands and his eyebrows, smirking. 'Got a mouth on you don't you?' They laughed. 'So, what other secrets you got?' Allan smirked, handing the knife back to her.

'I have a family back home.' Fred sighed taking the knife back.

'And where's that again?' Allan laughed, 'So you're going back to them?' His face straightened out.

'I have to,' She began and then looked to who she was speaking to, remembering that only Robin knew the truth. 'I have unfinished business.' She finished.

Allan nodded, 'Well, you'll always have a home here.'

'Is Allan A Dale being nice to me?' Fred laughed.

Allan laughed too, 'Alright, I'm not that bad.'

Fred looked to Allan, seeing the thought Ryan disappear and replaced by something else, something nice, warm and strangely loving. She blushed as she looked away, and then shook away the feeling. 'Do you have any family?' Fred finally asked. Allan hesitated for a moment, stopping in his tracks and his smirk dropping. Fred realized that why Allan had come to a halt. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know.'

'It's alright.' He paused, sniffed and half smiled to Fred. 'I had a brother, Tom. He was a lot like me.' Allan smirked remembering his brother, his eyes coming bluer and watery as he thought.

Fred turned to Allan, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.' They began to walk again.

Allan shook his head, 'I'm alright.' His smirk returned, and his eyes met Fred's. He stood frozen in the stare, she felt sorry for him and meant it. Inside, Allan became warm, feeling something he hadn't in along time. He sniffed again and shook the feeling off. 'Alright don't get emotional.' He smirked. Fred tutted and pushed him. 'So how many in this family of yours?' He asked.

'My older brother James, me, two younger twin brothers Max and Lewis. Two cousin's Ryan and Jackie. Mum, dad, aunt, uncle.' Fred answered.

'You said Ryan the other day, what was that about?' He reminded her.

'Oh, well,' Fred had to think a little, her cousin Ryan, she'd never really liked him that much, he had always been... 'Let's put it this way, Ryan's an ass. He's family but he's an ass.' Fred laughed.

'So he's a lot like me then?' Allan smirked.

Fred smiled, 'No. You're not as bad.'

'So, I'm bad'

'No. I mean, you're okay, you've gotten better since I hit you.'

Allan stopped and turned to her, 'Come on I'm not all bad?'

Fred smirked, and blushing, 'I guess not.' She met his blue eyes and her body calmed.

It was almost as if the entire forest and the world had come to a stand still, as they stood there, not moving, just staring at one another.

Suddenly a piercing whistle like sound shot through the air, and an arrow landed at their feet. Allan and Fred jolted and turned to see the Sheriff's guards with a man in black.

The man in black lifted his hand and pointed to them, 'Seize the Witch and kill the man.'

Allan and Fred's eyes widened and they began to sprint as the guards raced after them.

'You're the Witch?' Allan shouted to her as they tried to escape.

'I'm not a Witch, I just appeared here.' Fred snapped.

'How can you just appeared?'

'I don't know. Whatever it was it was a mistake. I wasn't meant to come here. I-' Suddenly Fred fell to the ground, as something wrapped round her legs and tugged them backward.

Allan skidded to a halt, 'Fred?' He called back for her. Allan watched as the Sheriff's guards surrounded her and tired her up, placing her on the back of the horse and riding away with her. Allan knew what he had to do and ran back to the camp for help.

Ronan and the guards entered Nottingham castle, Ronan climbed off the horse as two guards pulled Fred down off the back of it.

'Careful with her!' Ronan commanded. 'You guard, find the Sheriff and bring him to me, I'll be in my quarters.'

Ronan had the other guards follow him up to his quarters with Fred still tired up. Once in his quarters he sent them away and sat Fred in a chair in his room, and waited for the Sheriff. The Sheriff soon arrived by himself.

The Sheriff opened the door and evilly smirked at Ronan, 'You found the Witch, I hear.' Ronan nodded slowly and held out his hand in the direction of Fred sitting in the chair still bound by rope. 'Her?' The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. Ronan nodded once again. 'Her?'

'Yes, her. She is your Witch, she conjured the...' Ronan looked over the Sheriff, knowing he'd have no idea of what he was on about.

'Yes?' The Sherif asked.

'Do not worry, my dear Sheriff.' Ronan rose to his feet and stood beside the Sheriff. 'I will find out the reason of her being here, then you may burn her.'

'Who cares why she is here, can't we just burn her, be done with it?' The Sheriff disagreed.

Ronan stared grimly upon the Sheriff, his eyes growing darker. 'If we do not break her, then she will return and pillage your town, kill those who have done her wrong. Do you really want that, or would you rather end it all now?' Ronan didn't wait for an answer, he could see the Sheriff's decision though his eyes. 'Have her taken to the dungeon until I am ready for her.'

The Sheriff called guards in and Fred was dragged off to the dungeon, as she was dragged past the hall where she had been tried on her first day there, Marian caught a glimpse of her and went in search of Guy for help.

Back at camp, Allan had just finishing explaining to the gang what had happened.

'Robin what do we do, Fred's no Witch?' Little John barked.

'We must save her.' Djaq proclaimed.

Robin nodded to everything they said, 'I know, and we will.'

'But how, they'll burn her at the stake?' Much concernedly added.

'How will we get to her?' Will asked trying to stay calm.

'I'm not sure.' Robin admitted, 'We'll go to Nottingham, find out when it will happen, and make a plan.'

'Can we risk all that time?' Djaq asked, worried for Fred.

'We'll have to, I can try to speak to Marian.' Robin paused, 'We must hope that Fred's strong enough.' Robin hated the words and they left a bitter tasted in his mouth.

Allan sighed, not liking the plan, and they all got ready to head to Nottingham.


	7. Water, Hope & Love

Down in the dungeon, Fred's cries and screams could be heard all the way through the castle and out into the town. Hot pokers, beatings, Fred took it all, as Ronan tortured her. Her face and body all bruised, cut and burnt, she was half dead, and soon they would end up burning her until she was dead.

Ronan circled her, with the hot poker in his hand, 'How did you open the Gateway?' He hissed.

Fred shook her head as the tears trickled down her cheeks and her jaw shaking with fear. Ronan exhaled calmly, then lunged, pressing the white-hot metal against the skin of her stomach, Fred ground her teeth, feeling as if they would break if she held them together, as the poker branded her deeper and deeper, she let out a cry, louder than any before.

He pulled the poker out of her indented skin and lifted it to her face, 'You shall speak.' He turned away and shoved the hot poker back into the burning coal fire. While he waited for it to heat up he circled Fred once again with one of her knives. He looked it over and put it against her throat, but not trying to draw blood. He then turned his gaze to her, looking her over. 'How can a Witch like you conjure a Gateway?'

Fred's jaw kept shaking, and she stuttered as she spoke. 'I...I d...don't...know...w...what yo...your...' she paused and swallowed her fear, 'your talking about.'

'The Gateway that you conjured brought you here.' He paused, trailing the knife down her body and to her abdomen. 'How?' He whispered into her ear, pressing the knife against her.

'I'm not...a Witch.' She swallowed again, 'I just reached out for the light,' she paused, tears still flowing, 'I just appeared here. I'm not a Witch.'

Ronan lifted his free hand to her face and stroked her cheek, 'Of cause you're not.' He hissed, 'Tell me how you came across the Gateway.' He pressed the knife harder, a little blood trickled out. Fred held her shaking lips closed, scared to say the wrong thing, scared to do anything.

Footsteps approached swiftly and Gisborne appeared outside the cell door. Ronan didn't bother to turn around, but held himself still, the knife still cutting into Fred. Gisborne stood frozen for a moment, silent as the grave, staring upon the horrific sight and the girl, how she was strong enough to take the torture, how she was still alive.

Gisborne shook the thoughts away, but still fear and horror ran though him, 'The Sheriff wants to see you,' He paused, looking over the half dead girl, 'now.'

Finally Ronan moved with a sigh, taking the knife away from her, as he didn't Fred felt she could breath again. Ronan moved toward the table and burning coal fire. He threw the knife onto the table and turned to the now white-hot poker.

As Ronan grasped it, he spoke to Gisborne. 'Why does the Sheriff wish to interrupt?' He hissed again, moving toward Fred, her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the poker.

'He wants to speak with you about this, the girl.' He couldn't take his fearful gaze off of the poker.

Ronan lifted the poker to Fred's face, making sure she could see it he moved it closer to her eyes, 'I'll be right there.' He said as he lowered the poker to her abdomen, Gisborne didn't move a muscle, he watched in terror as Ronan pressed the poker into her wound and she screamed out once again, even louder than before.

Once her scream had faded he removed the poker from her deep branded skin, she made no sound as he did, almost as if she could now feel nothing. Ronan placed the poker back into the blazing coal and cleaned his hands, left the cell door open and made his way out of the dungeon. Gisborne still stood frozen, wondering if...but he didn't want to feel what he was feeling, sorrow. He beginning to care for someone other then himself or Marian, he wasn't supposed to feel for anything or anyone, that was the way the Sheriff had trained him. But unlike the Sheriff, Gisborne wanted to be human, not a heartless hollow man with nothing to at the end of it all.

Gisborne looked down, making sure no one else was down there, he then turned took a breath and entered the cell. Gisborne carefully and slowly approached Fred's dangling half dead body. He looked over her battered body, amazed and frighten that she had taken it all and not said a word, of Robin Hood or Witchcraft. He held his hand out to tilted her head up by her chin, but then her head moved slightly and she moaned.

Gisborne didn't speak or move, he stood there unsure of what to do and what to believe. She didn't look like the Witches of fairy tales, if she was a Witch wouldn't she have broken out the first time by herself, she seemed nice, kind and scared, how could this girl be a monster.

'Kill me.' She muttered, her throat rough and dry, lips so dry the skin had cracked.

Gisborne looked around the cell and saw the jug of water, took a cup and poured out some water for her, he gently lifted the cup to her lips and helped her to drink sips. She then ripped her lips from the cup and moaned again.

'Why are you helping me?' She groaned.

'I'm not sure.' Gisborne admitted.

Fred coughed, half smiling, 'You're on their side, yet you help me.' She paused, her throat and lips still dry, 'That's a little out of character.'

Gisborne couldn't help himself and smirked, the smirk soon vanished as he felt the feelings warm inside him. 'Who are you?'

'Fred. Walker.' Fred coughed again, as she rose up her head to look upon the face of Gisborne, to see the proof that he was actually caring.

Gisborne was silent once more, meeting her deep brown eyes with his pale blues. Although his expression didn't give away a lot, his eyes did. He was caring for someone he hardly knew, someone who wasn't Marian.

'And that's how men die.' Ronan approached behind Gisborne who had frozen with disappointment as he heard Ronan's voice. 'They draw you in, enchant you,' he walked close to them, looked at Gisborne and then turned to Fred, 'and kill you.' He paused, 'Forgot my sword.' He finished and stepped back out of the cell once he grabbed it.

Gisborne sighed silently, as he left he and Fred's eyes stayed locked until Ronan asked the guard who had followed him back down to lock the cell door. Fred dropped her head back down, Gisborne left with Ronan and together made their way up to the great hall to see the Sherif.

Already in the great hall sat the Sheriff waiting in his chair, the table had been moved out; and Marian stood in the corner. Ronan entered first and Gisborne followed a few steps behind, while Ronan stood before the Sheriff, Gisborne moved to the side of the room and stood by the window.

'So how is our prisoner or Witch?' The Sheriff asked.

Marian looked over to Gisborne, who tore away from her gaze as their eyes met.

'She'll break soon enough.' Ronan answered.

'If you don't mind me saying.' The Sheriff stood up from his seat, 'You've been at it for hours.'

'She is a Witch, most are easy, this one is harder to break; her power is great and could be useful. But she must break first for us to know how to harness her ability.' Ronan hissed, his eyes growing darker.

The Sheriff sat back down, 'How much longer?' He looked away from Ronan to Gisborne and back to Ronan.

'Not much longer. I assure you, the Witch will break, before sundown.' Ronan answered. 'And it would sooner, if there wasn't something giving her hope.' Ronan snapped, looking to Gisborne, who caught on and stood up straight.

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, 'Gisborne?' He rose from his seat once again, even Marian turned to look at Gisborne.

'My Lord this man is mad, do not listen to what he...' Gisborne began only to be cut short, by the Sheriff raising his hand and looking to Ronan for the truth, as Ronan nodded the Sheriff turned to Gisborne and moved closer.

'Your man, is giving hope to the girl. Feeding her water, laughing with her, falling for her.' Ronan said as if it was something he had read, something boring and plain.

'I will cut you down where you stand Warlock.' Gisborne snapped and pulled out his longsword.

The Sheriff scurried over and tilted Gisborne's sword down, 'Is this true Gisborne? Water, hope,' he paused before his next word, 'love?'

'My Lord,' Gisborne began, the Sheriff stopped him staring at him and meeting his gaze. 'I may have given her water. But hope and love, never.' He raised his sword once again to Ronan.

'So you feel nothing for this girl, this Witch?'The Sheriff raised an eyebrow and looked down upon Gisborne as if Gisborne was a little boy, who'd down something wrong.

Gisborne looked to Marian and then back to the Sheriff, 'No. I feel nothing for her.' He growled, but a sick feeling dipped in his stomach as he said the words.

The Sheriff nodded, and turned to Ronan with a sharp grin. 'Go, torture, and hurry up, she's expected in hell.'


	8. Dream or Reality

Robin and the gang entered Nottingham, their hoods hung over their heads, and making their way through the crowds to find Marian, who was waiting for them by the old well. While Little John, Will and Much stood watch, Robin, Allan and Djaq stood by the well with Marian.

'All I know is that Ronan's been torturing her for hours, he's trying to break her. He wants to find out about how she got here or something. I don't know Robin, I'm sorry. But no one is allowed into the dungeons anymore.' Marian informed them.

Robin frowned, 'Anymore?'

Marian thought over her words before saying them, 'Guy interrupted him, he says that no one must go down while he's...while he's torturing her.' Marian sighed, 'Even if they don't get anything from her, she'll be burned before sundown.'

Robin nodded taking in what Marian had said. Allan and Djaq looked to Robin waiting for an answer or a plan, but nothing left Robin's lips.

'Robin?' Allan tried to speak, but couldn't.

'We must try Robin.' Djaq added.

'I know, but how? Will the Sheriff burn her in front of everyone?' Robin asked Marian.

'You know he will, Robin.' Marian answered.

Robin sighed, unsure of what to do. Allan tried to speak again, but as he spoke Little John and the others ran over.

'Guards.' Much panicked and they all hid.

As the guards saw Lady Marian, they approached her and asked why she wasn't in the castle and explained the dangers of being outside of the walls.

Hiding round a corner, the gang waited for the guards to pass. Allan stood across from Robin, still wishing to speak.

'Robin?' Allan whispered.

'Not now Allan.' Robin refused.

'Robin?' Allan tried again, but all he got was a wave of Robin's hand, telling him to shut up. Allan was so confused with his feelings and his senses, that he grabbed a stone and ran round the corner. He lobbed the stone as Will ran after him, as the stone hit one of the guards, Will knocked Allan down and the guards seized Will thinking it was him.

Robin and the others ran over to Allan.

Robin ran up to Allan and pushed him, 'Are you stupid. Thanks to you, they've now got two of us.'

'I didn't mean it Robin, they were supposed to take me.' Allan apologized.

'And do what Allan, you'd be trapped there with her.' Robin huffed and rubbed his head, 'Now we have to save two people.'

Down in the dungeons Ronan snapped as he ripped the hot poker from Fred's skin as the guards swung open a cell door next to Fred's and threw Will inside. Still Fred was silent, unable to scream or even cry about the pain.

Ronan stormed out of the cell, 'Can you make anymore noise?' He roared at the guards, 'I am trying to break someone here. I asked not to be disturbed. Out.' He followed the guards out of the dungeon, shueing them away.

Will moved to the cell door and looked to the girl tired to a post in her cell, battered, burned and bleeding, not moving, but breathing barely. 'Fred?' He whispered, trying to get her attention. 'Fred? Fred, it's me, Will.' Fred's head slightly moved up, and looked to the cell door, seeing a blurred figure. She didn't say a word, unable to tell if it was dream or real. 'Fred, it's me, Will.' He said again.

As footsteps echoed back down the stairs and Ronan walked back into the dungeon, Fred lowered her head, feeling that Will had been just a dream, as Ronan neared Will moved himself to the back of his cell. Ronan stepped back into Fred's cell and grabbed the poker, newly heated and rose it to her face.

'You will tell me, or I'll burn that pretty little face of yours off.' He quietly hissed, 'Now, how did you get here, how did you harness the power, where did you learn it?' He barked, slamming the poker into Fred's side, she ground her teeth, still no sound left her mouth. 'Tell me, or die by the stake,' He paused, 'Witch?' He looked her over, she wasn't going to break, if he wanted words, he'd have to use something else, something worse. 'Fine, you're a Witch, we're not giving you the right treatment.' Ronan turned to the burning coal, and reached in with his free hand and took hold of a large piece of smoking coal. It wasn't burning his hand, he didn't even make a sound. 'One last chance?' Ronan stared into Fred's eyes. She didn't answer and he rammed the scalding coal into her lower ribs, with that Fred screamed harder and louder then she ever would.

Over and over again Ronan branded coal marks into Fred's skin, now she had broken. But still Ronan didn't believe a word, nothing about Robin or the gang slipped out, only how she got there came out. Ronan had finished with her, he untied her hands and feet from the post and watched as she dropped to the floor. He cleared up his things without the trouble of her fighting back, she was too weak, she lay upon the floor, closer to death then she had been. Ronan packed up and left the cell and dungeon, and returned to the great hall to announce he had finished with her.

Will moved to the door of his cell and once again called to Fred, he had watched the horror unfold before him, she just laid there, not moving a muscle, hardly breathing. 'Fred? Fred, please? Fred, it's Will. Fred, its Will.'

A quiet moan came from Fred's cell and her hand moved, as she tried her best to get up, but she just fell back down and curled up holding her wounded body. Tears flowed down her face, she'd never felt such pain, never felt so home sick, never so scared. She feared that the nightmare she'd entered thinking it was dream was about to take the final step to waking up, death. Like falling into the black of a nodding off dream, Fred could see this as her ending. 'Will.' She sniffed, asking for that light of hope.

'Fred.' Will half smiled, just happy to see that she wasn't all gone.

'Help.' She cried.

'The others will come for us, they'll save us.' Will was scared and from what he had heard, he knew Fred was no Witch, she was just a girl in the wrong place. 'You know,' He paused, 'Allan really likes you.' Will knew it wasn't the best time or the right place, but he wanted to cheer Fred up. 'He threw a stone at a guard for you, sadly I got the blame.' He leant against the bars and smirked. 'Allan's a good guy, he's just...I don't know. But he likes you a lot.'

The comforting was soon over as footsteps ran into the dungeon, it was Gisborne. He walked to the cell, unlocked the door and crouched down by Fred.

'They're coming to get you.' Gisborne said, unsure of what to say or how to feel. He stared at her beaten body, as she struggled to roll on to her back to look at him. 'I'm sorry.' He met her gaze and knew what he felt, his stomach sank and as a half smile grew on her face as if to say thank you, he felt warm inside.

He rose to his feet as more footsteps ran into the dungeon, the guards stormed down and pulled Fred up to her feet, her feet dragged a long the ground, as Gisborne followed them out of Fred's cell, one of the guards opened the cell next to Fred's and they pulled up Will and bound his hands. Will met Gisborne's surprised gaze. Will had seen a strange and unfamiliar side of Gisborne, was it real, had Will dreamt it, things weren't as they seemed anymore.

Will and Fred were taken to the doors and then out to the courtyard, Fred was in front. The doors opened and the light blinded Fred, blurred figures, of people crowded around strange platform, and as Fred got closer she noticed that wooden posts and logs were surrounding the platform, on the platform was also a single wooden post, where she'd be bound and left to burn. Will was held back by the castle doors, while Fred was escorted through the crowd of people and up to the platform.

Back at the stairs to the castle, the Sheriff, Gisborne, Marian and Ronan stood watching as the crowds whisper among one another and Fred was bound to the post. Once tied up the guards stepped down and took hold of torches, and stood ready round the platform. Ronan looked to the Sheriff, and he nodded to him.

Ronan stepped forward, 'People of Nottingham, this girl before you is not what she seems. Before you is a Witch. This Witch has opened something that could destroy all we know, all you know, but her rein of terror and destruction shall end today.' Ronan stepped back and the Sheriff took a step forward.

'Does the damned have any final words?' The Sheriff asked rolling his eyes, not caring for any life what so ever.

Fred lifted her head, feeling the weakness in her bones, her body shaking with pain, she scanned the crowd, wishing she were back home, imagining she was playing Robin Hood once again with her family, and remembering the tales of the legend. She finally sighed, 'Wake up Fred, wake up.' She whispered to herself, so silently that no one else heard.

'Nothing?' The Sheriff asked, 'Fine then.' The Sheriff waved his hand giving the signal to the guards, they lowered their torches and lit the wood around the platform.

Fred looked over the crowd once more, as the faces and figures began to come into focus she noticed a familiar man in the crowd with bright blue eyes and dark-auburn hair, from behind him came another man and another and another and finally a woman. Fred clenched her hands, feeling the strength, they wouldn't allow her to die, this was Robin Hood the legend, the icon, the person who brought hope to so many in his stories and in reality.


	9. Walker

'Robin we have to do something.' Djaq pleaded.

Robin looked to Will still in the hands of the guards on the steps, and then to Fred on the burning platform. 'Much, you and Djaq will get Will, while Allan and I fend off the guards, while you John will save Fred.'

'Right.' John agreed.

Robin looked to Allan, Allan's face said it all, he wanted to save Fred, he didn't want to stand by and watch everything fall apart, but he did as he was told and followed Robin. Much and Djaq disappeared into the crowd moving towards the stairs, while Little John wandered off towards the platform, and Robin pulled out his bow along with an arrow. He lifted the bow and arrow and aimed straight just past the Sheriff's head, Robin took a breath and released the arrow. The arrow flew through the crowd and past the Sheriff eyes hitting the door behind him.

'Hood!' Gisborne shouted pointing in the direction of Robin, leading the guards straight to them.

'I want him dead.' The Sheriff commanded.

Djaq and Much ran to the guards holding Will and knocked them out, untied Will and regrouped with Robin and Allan. The crowds ran riot and the guards fought the outlaws, Little John was determined to get to Fred, knocking out every guard who got in his way. He reached the burning steps of the platform and jumped over the flames, Ronan watched as Little John untied Fred, hoisted her into his arms and leapt off the platform, over the blaze and to the courtyard cobbled ground.

As the guards ran toward Robin and the gang, Robin ordered Much to get to the gate and help John with Fred. Much ran to the gate fighting off a few guards, John still holding Fred rushed for the gate, only to be stopped by a few guards, but John was unable to fight while holding Fred. He let her down and she tried to stand, with smoke intoxicating her lungs she cough as she stubbled to get away, she hid behind a cart, unable to view the fight.

Holding her hand to her throat, she coughed and spluttered, her face was darkened by the smoke and her wounds had become scabs, her body still shook with agony, and she could still feel the weakness inside her. As she leant her head back, footsteps turned the corner of the cart and Ronan appeared with a longsword in hand.

'Tell me girl, how did you open the Gateway?' Ronan grimly looked down upon her.

Fred shook her head, 'I don't know.'

He crouched down in front of Fred, 'Then you shall die.'

Fred felt an angered strength inside her and leant forward, 'Then you'll get nothing.' She ground her teeth.

Ronan rose to his feet, but as he did Marian came rushing in and knocked him over the back of the head with a shield. Once he fell to the ground, Marian pulled Fred to her feet and handed her a sword. Fred turned around as Ronan got back to his feet.

He ground his teeth and glared at the two girls, 'You'll pay for that.' He swung his sword and Fred blocked the attack, and kicked him back. Marian moved out of the way and Fred readied herself for the next swing. 'You can't fight. You'd be better off as a Witch. Girl.' He growled.

'I've had enough of being told what I can and can't do as I'm a girl.' She glared and swung her sword.

Metal clashed with metal, over and over again, as the courtyard filled with the battle. Allan had just knocked away a guard when he saw Ronan and Fred fighting, 'Will help Fred.' He shouted to Will. Will nodded and fought his way through.

Ronan swung his sword round once again and then kicked Fred in the stomach, as she ran at him, he dipped his hand into his pocket and threw a powder at her face to blind her. The cloud blocked her and she swung the sword wildly. She felt her sword penetrate something soft like flesh, but couldn't tell. As she came out of the cloud, she spun round to see Ronan mid swing, Fred tried to move as fast as she could, felt cold metal across her left side below the ribs, and she fell to the ground.

Ronan stepped forward and stood over her, 'Girl's don't fight for a reason.' He lifted his sword up showing the blood on the end, Fred pressed her left hand over the wound. 'No one will remember you. Walker.' Ronan lifted his sword and thrusted it towards her, she turned onto her left side, impaling her sword into his stomach.

His body suddenly froze and his sword dropped from his hands, his mouth hung open, jolting as his motor-skills began to fail. Fred removed her sword and he fell next to her, she sighed as Marian ran over and helped her up.

Fred held her sword to Ronan's throat. 'How did you know my name?' She asked as her jaw chattered with the agony and pain which grew through her shaking body.

Ronan chuckled spluttering as blood filled his mouth, 'We shall meet again, Walker.' He turned his eyes to the sky and the light vanished.

'Fred?' Marian softly said.

Fred's hands began to shake furiously, the weakness and loss of blood took over and she collapsed upon the cobble courtyard behind the cart. Marian held Fred's head in her lap, telling her that she would be alright.

Gisborne was running past the cart when he saw Fred upon the floor with Marian, he felt his body shut down, come to a stand still, the warm feeling now cold as her body would be soon. As Will came into view finally reaching Fred, he dropped down next to her and checked to see if she was alright. Gisborne could hear the shouts of the Sheriff, his stood watching unsure of what to do. Was it time to leave the Sheriff, should he help the second person he'd ever felt the warm things for? Little John ran into the picture and hoisted Fred into his arms, Marian stood in her spot as Will and the others ran out the gates with dying Fred.

Little John ran all the way to the spot where they had first met her, with her in his arms. Djaq insisted that they take her back to camp to help her, but Fred refused hoping to find a way home. They sat her up against tree on the edge of the spot where they first met.

'Fred you need help.' Djaq pointed out, Fred just shook her head.

'We need to get you to the camp, you could die.' Much panicked.

Fred tilted her head up and looked to Robin, 'They always like this?' She coughed.

Robin smiled and nodded, 'Pretty much.' He paused, 'Do you think it'll happen?'

Everyone turned from Robin to Fred, all confused about what they were talking about.

'I was injured last time.' She paused and swallowed the pain, then finished. 'So I hope so.'

'What?' Much wide-eyed asked, more confused then anyone, but the only person brave enough to ask. 'What happened?'

'Fred's going home.' Robin answered with a smile.

'What?' Will looked to Fred.

'Why?' Much asked as if he'd been offended.

Fred coughed and smiled, 'Because I have to.' She took a breath and continued. 'When I cam here, my injury vanished, hopefully when I go home, my injuries will do the same.'

'But what about us?' Little John bluntly asked.

'She has a family.' Allan answered his back turned to the group and standing away from them, not wanting to hear the conversation, but able to.

'But we're your family now.' Much pouted. Robin smiled and nudged Much.

'Today Fred was trialled as a Witch, she is different, strangely different, no Witch of cause, but she lives somewhere far, far away.' Robin explained. 'We have no right to keep her here against her will. This is her choice, not ours.' Robin finished.

Everyone but Allan looked to Fred who carefully and slowly rose to her feet, leaning against the tree.

A smile lit up across her face, 'I will miss all of you. I hope that I can come back, I want to come back. But for now, I have to go home.' She pressed her hand tighter to her wound holding in the pain and blood.

Much crossed his arms in a pout, Little John turned away a little, not wanting to see the goodbyes or even Fred. Will frowned in disappointment, while Djaq sadly smiled, knowing that she'd miss her new female friend, Robin just stood there smiling, while Allan still had his back to them all. Fred stumbled over to Djaq.

Djaq opened her arms and Fred held her with her free arm. 'I shall miss you, Fred. Please come back soon, these men are all I have.' She laughed.

Will wandered over, once Djaq's arms had come away Will took hold of Fred, as if she was like family. 'I'll look after Allan, don't worry. But come back soon.' He loyally stepped back.

Next was Robin who held out his arm, gave her a quick hug and then released her. 'Don't get into anymore trouble. And if you come back, try to look a little different, we don't want anymore Witches.' He laughed.

Much tried his best not to unfold his arms, but after staring at him for a long time, he unfolded them and wrapped them around Fred, as if they had been friends for years and he'd never see her again. 'You come back soon.' He tried his best not to cry. 'No more trouble?'

'I'll try. Thanks Much.' Fred smiled, wanting to tear up, but knowing she'd done enough crying for one day.

Fred next moved to Little John, who looked at her over his shoulder, like he would bite her if she tried to touch him. 'Little John?' She smiled, he gave her the look and then turned away. 'John?'

'Come John.' The others moaned.

John huffed, 'Alright.' He turned in a strop and wrapped his arms around her, like she belonged to him, like he was her father. 'Be good.' He said, not sure of what to say.

Fred frowned but also smiled at what he had said, 'I will.'

Everyone turned to Allan, who still had his back to them.

'Allan?' Robin asked. 'You gonna say goodbye?'

'Nah she better go,' he said, not even turning to look at them.

Robin looked to Fred with a frown which had 'sorry' written all over it. Fred nodded and half smiled back to him.

'I'm gonna miss all of you, every single one, but I think I'm going to miss Much most of all. Be seeing ya?' She smiled to them. They all nodded except for Allan. Fred looked to Allan one last time, his back still to them. 'Okay then, I'll be off.' She paused looking each individual over and remembering each one. 'Can someone help me.' She asked quickly.

Will nodded and took Fred's arm, they wandered down to the spot and stood there, waiting for a sign.

'You'll be okay, where your going?' Will asked holding her up.

'I'll be home. With my family, but I'll think of you guys often, everyday even. I hope I come back, even though I nearly died.' Fred smirked and turned her head to see the gang lined up and watching. 'I hope I return.' She whispered to herself.


	10. Not Being Funny

Almost instantly, a strange muffled ringing sound traveled through the trees, 'Did you hear that?' Fred looked to Will, he shook his head, she heard it again, 'Up there.' She pointed to two trees, standing like an arch.

Will held her tight and helped her up, just as they began to move Allan ran up and took hold of her other arm, 'Not being funny, you need help.' He smirked.

They reached the top and saw the bright white light, the streams coming off like fabric, Fred smiled.

'What is that?' Will gasped.

'A Gateway.' Fred answered, her smile growing.

'Wow.' Allan smirked.

They moved closer and stood in front of the light.

'Well this is it.' Will sighed.

'Yeah. Once through there I'm home.' Fred coughed.

'Bye Fred.' Will hugged her once again and walked to the top of the slop.

Allan took Fred's hand and held his other arm around her waist feeling the dripping blood on her left side. 'Come on we have to get you through.' Allan shook off any feeling of being emotional.

They stepped closer and Fred stopped herself, 'You can't come through Allan, this is your time, your life, your world. Through there is mine, you don't belong there, I'm not sure if I even do.' She half smiled. 'I'll miss you, I'll tell my family about you all, of cause they'll all think I'm mad.' She met Allan's bright blue eyes and he smiled softly. 'I'm coming back, don't you worry. You really think that this tiny...' she peered at the wound, 'okay, maybe its not that tiny; but its not going to stop me in my tracks.' She smirked back at him.

'Well, when you get back there hit that cousin of yours for me. Tell him not to be such an ass.' Allan smirked, trying to keep a straight face. He quickly peered behind him to Will, who still stood at the top of the slop waiting for him. He turned back to Fred and released his grasp around her, but she didn't release his hand. He walked her closer, now only steps from it.

She took a deep breath and lifted her foot to step in, but threw her foot to the ground and turned to Allan, a smirk on his face and a laughing smile upon hers. 'You know its strange.' She began and he laughed. 'Here I feel so real, back there I feel so, unsure. Well I'm defiantly coming back.'

'Will you go already.' Allan sniggered. She nodded to Allan and then to Will, who nodded back. She took another breath and lifted her foot to step through, 'Oi girly,' he shouted, she looked back to him, 'next time, don't hit me.' He smirked as she faded into the bright white light.

Fred's eyes hesitated to open, she could hear the sound of a water dripping, footsteps, a beeping sound, but her thoughts remained on the Legends she had encountered. She felt a warm hand upon hers, 'Allan?' She muttered, her throat and lips dry. The sound of muffled voices flew around her head, and her eyes began to open, to see blurred blue and whites, then pink faced figures.

'Fred, Fred can you hear me sweetie?' A woman's voice asked.

Fred squinted to view a better picture. 'Mum?'

'Oh, my darling.' Her mother's face appeared and she kissed Fred's forehead.

'Oh Fred, you scared us all.' Her dad moved into view.

'Dad?' Fred looked around, seeing James with Max and Lewis, standing along with Ryan, Jackie and their parents. She squinted once more, 'Where am I?' She muttered sliding up the bed to sit up, only to grind her teeth together in pain, her hand flew to her abdomen.

'Take is easy, you're in the hospital.' Her mother tightened her grip on her hand. 'Your appendix was playing up, we found you this morning lying in the forest. You haven't woken once, we were all so worried. But at least you're alright now.' Her mother smiled.

Fred frowned, not wanting to believe the words that might come out of her mother's mouth next. 'Mum, what day is it?' Fred stared deeply into her mothers eyes.

'What do you mean? Darling don't you remember, yesterday you all were at home, you went out to the woods to play Robin Hood, its only been a day.' Her mother answered.

Fred wanted to cry, but held it back as she had through the lifelike pain of the pokers and beatings. She felt her heart stop, her breath slow, she didn't believe that the pain she had suffered, the feelings she'd had felt, every morsel of the adventure wasn't real. She just couldn't believe it.

'They say that you can come home tomorrow.' Her mother rubbed her arm and smiled.

Fred half smiled and turned her head to stare out the window.

That night Fred sat in the bed unable to sleep, her mind was all confused, had it all been a dream, how come it all felt so real, unlike any dream she'd had before. Could Magic be possible, if so, it explained a lot, but who could she ask, she'd be sent away, labeled as a mad person. She looked around the room, and saw what her mother had left her upon the bedside table. Her old sketch book and a few pencils. Fred wasn't going to forget, dream or not, it was real to her, every bit of it had felt real. She took a pencil in hand and placed the sketch book in her lap, she put pencil to paper and began to sketch from memory.

The next morning her mother walked in noticing Fred staring at her sketch book. Fred's mother approached and smiled at the drawing.

'Who's that, one of your doctors. He's quite handsome.' She placed a bag of clothes on the bed.

'No, just someone.' Fred sighed and half smiled.

'Alright, I'll be right outside. Once you've changed we're allowed to take you home.' Her mother kissed her on the head once more and left the room.

Fred took a deep breath looked at the drawing and then out the window. She pulled the covers back and slipped off the bed, took hold of the bag of clothes and placed the drawing upon the bed.

Once home, Fred went straight to her room, to take it all back in. She wiped her fingers over her bed covers, her wooden desk, her walls, her books and then she dipped her hand into the bag from the hospital, pulling out the sketch book. She flicked through the pages and tore the page with the new drawing out, she then opened her desk draw and took one last look upon the face of Allan A Dale. She smiled, and placed the drawing in the desk draw, as she closed it the strange muffled ringing blew through her window, and she knew what it meant.


End file.
